Forget me not
by yaoi-no-ongaeshi
Summary: Et si Nowaki était frappé d'Alzheimer, que ferait Hiro-san ? Fic inspirée après avoir vu le film "A moment to remember"


Titre : Forget-me-not.

Genre : Romance / Drame

Auteur : Yaoi-no-ongaeshi (Tsukiyo)

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Shungiku Nakamura.

Résumé : Et si Nowaki était frappé d'Alzheimer, que ferait Hiro-san ?

Note : Après avoir vu le film coréen "A moment to remember" (que je vous conseille, il est magnifique), j'ai eu cette idée de fic que j'ai tapé tout de suite après... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture ^^

Forget-me-not.

Les souvenirs, la mémoire, lorsqu'on les perd on s'aperçoit alors qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus précieux qu'on ne le croyait. C'est ce que tu as dû penser, toi qui n'a jamais connu tes parents, qui n'a pas vraiment eu de famille, toi qui donne tant aux autres et ne pense que très peu à toi.

Te restes-t-il quelques fragments de souvenirs de moi ? Je ne peux pas espérer que tu te souviennes de tous nos moments mais un seul serait une victoire. J'espère que tu n'as pas en mémoire ces quiproquos et ces situations folles où nous nous sommes blessés mais cela nous a aussi tant rapprochés. Puis-je avoir l'espoir que tu te souviennes de moi tendrement ? Un baiser, notre rencontre, nos rendez-vous. Moi, je n'oublierais jamais, même si la maladie devait me frapper, le monde s'écrouler et tout disparaître, je ne pourrais jamais oublier que tu m'aimes et que je t'aime en retour. Ce seul sentiment m'est précieux et rien au monde ne me le fera l'oublier. Est-ce la même chose pour toi ? Te rappelles-tu de notre amour ? Je n'ai jamais été très démonstratif envers toi mais tu l'as toujours su, le sais-tu toujours ?

Chaque minute qui passe est une torture, tu peux être conscient et oublier le moment suivant. Cela me fait tellement mal de savoir que tu ne te souviens pas de moi, d'être un étranger. Que puis-je y faire ? Les souvenirs sont comme des billes de cristal et tu les laisses tomber derrière toi. Je ne peux que les ramasser, les ranger et te les rendre à nouveau mais à force de tomber elles se brisent et je m'y coupe. Malgré les fragments brisés, ils restent à jamais les plus précieux. Si seulement le temps pouvait s'arrêter, si tout pouvait s'arrêter. Stoppez le temps, laissez-moi lui rendre ses souvenirs. Mes larmes ne suffisent-elles pas à retenir le flot des souvenirs que tu perds ? Je souffre, j'ai mal mais n'es-tu pas le plus souffrant ?

Tu perds le contrôle de ta mémoire, tu pourrais paraître heureux de tout oublier, oublier cette souffrance, tout le mal de ce monde, tout ce qui t'entoure… Les médecins pensent-ils vraiment que cela me rassure ? Je sais que c'est faux, tu souffres, tu es celui qui souffre le plus. Parfois tu redeviens conscient de tout, tous tes souvenirs reviennent comme un boomerang et cela me fait tellement mal de te voir ainsi. Tes larmes, ta douleur, tes cris, tu ne peux rien faire de plus pour extraire ce mal, les souvenirs deviennent alors douloureux. Tu te souviens sûrement des choses heureuses mais lorsque tu te rappelles que tu oublieras tout, que tu m'oublieras, nous oublieras…cela t'es encore plus pénible. Tu es alors incontrôlable, tu as beau marqué les feuilles de tes souvenirs, ta peau de ta douleur et mes lèvres de ton amour, rien ne revient très longtemps. Nous finissons par en souffrir tous les deux, je ne supporte alors plus de te voir m'oublier, chacun de notre côté nous continuons de vivre. Tu retournes à tes occupations et je te regarde de loin, tu t'éloignes et malgré la douleur j'ai toujours espoir que demain tu te souviendras de plus de souvenirs.

Nous vivons dans un cycle de douleur mais je ne peux pas me détacher de cela. J'ai tenté de t'oublier, de ne plus venir te voir mais tu m'as apparemment dans la peau. Lorsque je ne viens pas tu harcèles les infirmières qu'un visiteur viendra bientôt, qu'il est en retard, tu peux même devenir violent et faire des crises.

Dois-je être heureux d'être celui qui te sauve de cette souffrance partielle ou me maudire de t'y faire plonger un peu plus ? Tu es toujours plus mal en point après ma visite mais aucun de nous deux ne peut arrêter ce rituel.

Aujourd'hui, je suis en congés, nous passons la journée ensemble et tu me racontes notre rencontre. J'ai protesté pour la forme, de ton attitude passée ridicule, tu as ris. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai plus vu un sourire. Si tu savais comme j'aimais ce sourire, non je l'aime toujours. Ton visage s'illumine d'un sourire et tu illumines le cœur des autres ainsi. Sais-tu combien de fois tu m'as sauvé d'un sourire ? Sais-tu le nombre d'enfants que tu as aidé ainsi ? Le sais-tu ? Non tu l'as…oublié….

Chaque jour, j'écris les journées passées, je tente d'enfermer ces souvenirs sur le papier, de les sceller en espérant qu'un jour je pourrai te les rendre.

Je hais cette situation, je hais cette cruauté de la vie, je hais te voir souffrir, je hais ce mal qui me ronge, qui nous ronge et pourtant je t'aime tellement.

Ma vie est devenue un enfer, je ne vis plus, je survis. Rien n'a plus d'importance, j'ai oublié le goût de tout, mes livres ne sont plus ces précieux refuges qu'ils avaient été auparavant. Mon travail est une corvée, les étudiants m'ont nommée roi des enfers, cela t'aurait sûrement fait rire. Je ne suis plus rien, je n'ai plus rien… Je voudrais rire de mon état pitoyable, le démon déchu, perdu pour une seule personne ? C'est ridicule, tu n'es pas qu'une personne, tu es tout ! Mon univers... J'avais ri de ton étroitesse d'esprit lorsque tu m'avais avoué que ton monde gravitait autour de moi, que devrais-je penser aujourd'hui que je m'aperçois de vivre la même chose ?

Que fais un univers sans son soleil ? Tout s'écroule, le chaos règne, la vie n'est plus. J'attends ce trou noir qui nous engloutira et nous libérera de cette souffrance mais rien ne vient, le soleil continue de se lever chaque jour, me narguant d'avoir perdu le mien.

Je suis si pathétique et je ne peux rien y faire.

Les portes de l'hôpital se rapprochent, j'essuie mes larmes, mes yeux rougis me piquent. Je renifle et passe la main dans les cheveux avant de rentrer et d'affronter ton regard interrogateur. Le chemin vers ta chambre est comme marcher vers la potence. La même infirmière qui s'occupe de toi vient me chercher et me laisse devant ta porte. J'inspire et ma main tremblante glisse doucement sur la poignée qui suffit à ouvrir la porte vers mon soleil éteint. Nos regards se croisent, tu me souris, ce même sourire qui m'a tant accueilli dans le passé, je souris moi aussi, je ne veux plus me cacher derrière cette carapace, je veux te montrer ce moi que tu es le seul à connaître, si c'est ton dernier souvenir de moi, je voudrais qu'il soit heureux.

- Hiro-san !

Tu viens de crier mon nom, les larmes se précipitent sur mes joues, ma vision se brouille. Parfois tu es conscient lorsque je viens, j'ai alors toujours ce fol espoir que cela perdurera toujours que plus rien ne disparaisse.

Les premières fois étaient si douloureuses, nous avions conscience que tout allait disparaitre à nouveau et ma visite se transformait en pleurs communs. Nous avons arrêté de penser ainsi et profitons de chaque moment, il semble que tu te souviennes de cela et ne laisse plus ta tristesse t'envahir plus. Parfois, lorsqu'elle est trop insoutenable, tu te laisses aller et nous oublions alors cette promesse.

- Bonjour Nowaki… ma voix tremble.

J'appréhende les prochaines minutes, si tu devais replonger à nouveau dans le noir, je t'y suivrais et la visite se terminerait alors comme il arrive parfois pour moi, noyé dans l'alcool. Même cet élixir ne parviens pas à me faire oublier, des grammes d'alcools peuvent parcourir mes veines, rien ne me fait oublier ce mal. C'est dans ses moments que je souffre le plus, je t'envie alors de pouvoir oublier. Je me hais tellement alors de penser ainsi, j'essaie de trouver un positif à notre malheur mais je ne fais que nous y enfoncer un peu plus.

- Tu as bien travaillé aujourd'hui Hiro-san ? tu me parles comme si rien n'est jamais arrivé, je voudrais tellement avoir ta force et ton courage, je ne suis qu'un faible qui ne peut que se reposer sur un malade.

- Non je suis en congé, je passerai la soirée avec toi.

Un autre sourire apparaît sur ton visage fatigué. Tes traits ne sont plus les mêmes, des cernes se dessinent sous tes si beaux yeux, le bleu semble s'être terni, tu as maigri.

Tu ne me laisses pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit que tes bras m'entourent, ton odeur et ta chaleur m'envahissent et m'enivrent. Je sens tes lèvres contre les miennes, ces baisers qui me brûlent. Comme toutes ces rares fois, nous nous aimons et je prie pour que tu ne t'arrêtes pas soudainement lorsque ta mémoire te quitte à nouveau.

Aujourd'hui ma prière a été entendue, nos corps, nos cœurs et nos âmes se rencontrent à nouveau, nous ne sommes plus qu'un. Si seulement je pouvais prendre une partie de ta peine.

Allongés sur le lit, je caresse ce visage que j'aime tant, tu me souris et me serre contre toi. Tout n'a pas toujours été ainsi, la première fois que tu t'es jeté sur moi a été un véritable problème pour les infirmières, certaines hésitaient à nous séparer, jouant les voyeuses et d'autres voulant nous arrêter. Tu as su les convaincre et à présent, toutes savent que nos retrouvailles peuvent avoir lieu.

Ces étreintes sont les plus douloureuses, tes caresses me brûlent lorsque tu n'es plus près de moi et me font mourir à petit feu mais jamais je ne pourrais te repousser car j'ai besoin de ces caresses, de ton amour. Nous sommes peut-être le couple le plus masochiste qui puisse exister sur cette Terre ou bien seulement des amoureux. Je ne regrette rien, il fut une époque ou les regrets auraient pris le dessus et tout serait terminé mais il n'en est plus question à présent. Mon seul regret est cette maladie. Toi qui es médecin, tu ne t'es aperçu de rien… On dit que ce sont les médecins les plus surpris lorsqu'ils apprennent leur maladie, eux qui déambulent chaque jour dans les couloirs de l'hôpital sans s'apercevoir de leur mal.

Je resterai pour la nuit, je ne peux pas te quitter comme cela, partir après nos retrouvailles serait comme une rupture, un amant de passage que je viens voir, tu es tous sauf cela. Tu es celui que j'aime et avec qui je veux rester.

Chaque minute est une angoisse, passeras-tu la nuit dans ce lit à mes côtés ? Resteras-tu assez conscient pour pouvoir y rester ? Ton rejet est la pire des choses et malgré cette peur, nous avons décidé de profiter à notre manière de mes visites. Tu m'as fait promettre de ne pas t'en vouloir s'il arrivait que tu me rejettes et de te pardonner. Jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir, j'en veux à ces cellules qui dégénèrent.

Il est arrivé qu'en pleine nuit, ton réveil violent m'aie éjecté du lit, me hurlant dessus, m'insultant d'avoir abusé de toi, me traitant de tous les noms. Cela me faisait tellement mal et toujours encore, je ne peux pas dire que j'en suis immunisé aujourd'hui mais je sais que tu ne peux rien y faire. Avec le temps, ce même temps qui nous condamne, les nuits ont été de plus en plus agréables. Tu ne perdais la mémoire qu'à mon départ comme si tu reprenais le contrôle de tes souvenirs le temps de ma visite, si seulement tu pouvais le temps d'une vie.

Le médecin m'a prévenu de ne pas espérer plus et que cela était un phénomène dû au hasard, je ne veux pas y croire mais je ne me berce pas pour autant d'illusions. Je sais qu'un jour, plus rien n'aura de sens pour toi, tu en oublieras jusqu'à ton propre nom. Je vis dans la peur de me réveiller en ce jour… Si la nuit devait être ton seul moment de liberté alors je pourrais retenir ce soleil loin de nous, la lune la remplacerait. Ses rayons sont si beaux sur ta peau. Est-ce la lune ? Le remède à ta mémoire ? Voudrais-tu que je l'emprisonne dans cette chambre ? Que dois-je faire pour t'aider ?

Toutes mes nuits loin de toi sont martelées de ces questions sans réponses, d'espoirs vains et de larmes. Seul, dans ce grand appartement, le son de mes larmes résonne et tu n'es pas là pour les chasser.

Cette nuit la pleine lune vient chatouiller nos corps nus de ses rayons pâles, nous nous observons en silence comme pour retenir à jamais les traits de l'autre. Mes yeux embués de larmes m'empêchent de te voir complètement mais tu es là pour les essuyer et me bercer.

Nos baisers sont comme des adieux et nos caresses emplis d'espoir et de désespoir, tu me répètes ces mots qui te brûlent tant.

- Hiro-san, je t'aime.

Mon cœur me fait tellement mal et est aussi tellement vivant. Notre amour n'est que contradiction, nous sommes deux hommes, notre différence d'âge, nos vies, nos caractères, notre façon d'aimer, tout… et pourtant il est tellement doux et cruel de t'aimer. (1)

- Je t'aime aussi Nowaki.

Je ne veux plus perdre ces précieux moments avec toi, je t'ouvre complètement mon cœur, je le refermerai lorsque je quitterai cette chambre, ma carapace plus épaisse que jamais en ton absence se craquèle et se brise avec toi. Souviens-toi de mon amour ! Souviens-toi de notre amour ! C'est tout ce que je souhaite… tout ce qui est encore possible d'espérer.

Ne m'oublie pas…Nowaki.

* * *

(1) : Réplique faisant référence aux paroles d'Oscar après avoir dansé avec Fersen (Oui, je suis aussi dans ma période Lady Oscar XD)

La maladie d'Alzheimer est difficile à vivre et plus encore pour un couple...

Voilà une petite fic sur le couple Egoist, j'espère qu'elle vous a plus ^^ J'ai une idée de suite mais un OS est bien aussi...qu'en pensez-vous ?

Un avis ? N'hésitez pas ^^


End file.
